No Surrender
by Old Man Panda
Summary: One pilots last mission


Legal stuff: Gundam Wing and all its characters belong to Bandai/Sunrise. "No Surrender" belongs to Bruce Springsteen. I just   
came up with the idea to cross the two. Please don't sue! I really have no money! Italics denotes song lyrics 

No Surrender   
Panda-kun 

_We busted out of class had to get away from those fools_   
_We learned more from a three-minute record than we eve learned in school_

We see two young men running out of a school. The first has dark brown hair that hangs down around his eyes. He is moving   
slowly when compared to the boy next to him. The second bounds around his companion, his long chestnut brown braid   
bouncing like a tail. The first boy looks determined, as if something is on his mind. 

_Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound_   
_I can feel my heart begin to pound_   
_you say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes and follow your dreams down_

The first boy is sitting at a computer. He receives a set of orders from his superiors. He reads the orders, then places his head in his hands. 

_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_   
_Like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_

The two boys are now joined by three others. They gather around the first boy's computer. With barely a word to acknowledge them, the orders they just received, they set to work. 

_Now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold_   
_We swore blood brothers against the wind_   
_I'm ready to grow young again_

A woman wishes them well, especially a somber, green-eyed boy, as they each   
head to their respective machines.__

_And hear your sister's voice calling us home across the open yards_   
_Believin' we could cut someplace of our own_   
_With these drums and these guitars_

A woman wishes them well, especially a somber, green-eyed boy, as they each   
head to their respective machines. 

_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_   
_Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_

A battle is started. Five mechanical warriors against an entire army. The five warriors fight bravely. The enemy falls in waves,   
until it seems the five warriors will be triumphant.__

_Now on the street tonight the lights grow dim_   
_The walls of my room are closing in_   
_There's a war outside still raging you say it ain't ours anymore to win_   
_We could sleep in the twilight by the river side_   
_With a wide open country in our hearts_   
_And these romanics dreams in our heads_

Only one enemy remains. The first boy moves to intercept. However, the other four are in no position to help him. Much of the   
boy's giant suit has been destroyed in the battle. He knows that there is only one way to finish this battle. With all his remaining   
strength, the boy grabs his enemy's mobile suit and pushes a button. 

_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_   
_Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend_   
_No retreat, believe me, no surrender_

Time goes by and four men approach a grave. If one looks closely, one can see the boys they used to be. One wears the   
trappings of a priest. His long brown hair still in its plait, his one vanity, falls to his knees. One seems to blend into the   
background. After all this time, he still wears silence like a second skin. Holding his hand is a blonde man. Even after all he has   
seen and done, an air of innocence still clings to him. Lastly is a man who has regained his pride. His quiet dignity is reflected in   
his eyes through a set of modest eyeglasses. They gather here as they do every year, no matter what. The priest leaves some   
flowers and says a little prayer. They have each come to say hello to their fallen comrade in their own ways. 

And as they leave, the priest always turns for one last look. 

Heero Yuy   
A.C. 179-A.C. 195   
Mission Accomplished 

* * *

  



End file.
